Harry Potter i Paczka Delicji
by sakuramau
Summary: Zakaz posiadania słodyczy w szkole dotarł już nawet do Hogwartu! Snape dba o jego przestrzeganie z wielką starannością... Tymczasem Harry napotyka tajemniczą, niewidzialną postać, którą razem z Ronem i Hermioną zaczyna śledzić, aby zapobiec jej dalszemu złemu oddziaływaniu na uczniów i szkołę.


We wspólnym pokoju Gryffindoru panowało poruszenie. Byli tam zgromadzeni wszyscy uczniowie tego domu. Nikt nie znajdował się tam teraz jednak z własnej woli, może z wyjątkiem prefekta Percy'ego oraz Hermiony, która próbowała przekonać wszystkich, którzy chcieli i nie chcieli jej słuchać, że to nic takiego i tak właściwie dla ich dobra. Tymczasem cała reszta wolałaby właśnie być w dormitorium swojego rocznika, by, wydobywszy swoje zapasy słodyczy, starać się zjeść ich jak najwięcej, lub pomóc w tym innym. Bowiem do Hogwartu dotarło już straszne, bezlitosne prawo, mówiące o tym, że uczniowie nie mogą posiadać słodyczy w szkole. W przypadku szkoły z internatem oznaczało to, że przez dziesięć miesięcy nie zjedzą nawet okruszka ciastka, z wyjątkiem nielicznych weekendów, które uczniowie trzeciego roku i starsi mogli spędzać w Hogsmeade. Za kilka minut miał zjawić się u nich nauczyciel, który skonfiskuje wszystkie posiadane słodycze, by zwrócić je uczniom w dniu zakończenia roku szkolnego. Żeby jednak nie wywołać panicznego „zasładzania się na zapas", wydano nakaz oczekiwania we wspólnym pokoju. Za jego nienaruszenie był odpowiedzialny prefekt. Percy, oczywiście, nienagannie wywiązywał się z zdania. Nikt nie mógł nawet marzyć o wymknięciu się po kilka cukierków. Pozostało im stać, milcząc ponuro lub głośno wyrażając swoje oburzenie.

Wszyscy spodziewali się, że nauczycielem odpowiedzialnym za konfiskatę słodyczy Gryffindoru będzie profesor McGonagall, jednak gdy przejście się otworzyło, stanął w nim nie kto inny, tylko Snape. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Otrzymałem funkcję Nauczyciela do Walki z Cukrem w Szkole – powiedział, niesamowicie zadowolony z siebie. – Nie radzę nikomu próbować czegokolwiek ukrywać podczas konfiskaty, a później przemycać do szkoły. Kto pierwszy chce się pozbyć słodyczy? Ach, oczywiście. Drugi rok!

Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, dlaczego Snape zaczął akurat od drugiego roku. Ponieważ uczniem tego właśnie roku był aktualnie Harry, którego nauczyciel eliksirów uwielbiał… Dręczyć. Nikt nie wątpił też, że Gryffindor miał zostać pozbawiony słodyczy jako pierwszy ze wszystkich domów.

Grupka uczniów ponuro szła za Snape'em.

\- Patrzcie, jak się szczerzy – szepnął Ron do Harry'ego i Hermiony. – Na pewno potem sam to wszystko zeżre.

\- Przecież mają nam oddać słodycze po zakończeniu roku – przypomniała Hermiona.

\- Taa, jasne. Patrz, ma ze sobą jeden wielki worek. Jakim cudem potem by wiedział, co jest czyje?

\- Widzę, że masz bardzo dużo do powiedzenia, Weasley – odezwał się Snape. Ron podskoczył. Miał nadzieję, że nauczyciel nie usłyszał, co konkretnie mówił. Jednak nic na to nie wskazywało. Gdy dotarli do rozgałęzienia, Snape rozkazał dziewczętom stać tam i czekać, a sam wszedł z chłopcami do ich dormitorium.

\- No, to od kogo zaczniemy? – nauczyciel eliksirów znów wyszczerzył zęby. – Może Weasley… Zobaczymy, czy rzeczywiście miałeś o czym rozprawiać z przyjaciółmi na schodach – przyglądał się z zadowoleniem, jak Ron wyciągał coraz to kolejne paczki słodyczy.

\- Widzę, że twoi bracia wydali większość swojego kieszonkowego podczas ostatniej wizyty w Hogsmeade – ucieszył się Snape, pakując łup do worka. – Niestety, ich braciszek już nie skosztuje tych wspaniałych słodyczy…

Ron rzucił Harry'emu wymowne spojrzenie: „A nie mówiłem?"

Snape tymczasem zajął się słodyczami pozostałych chłopców, Harry'ego zostawiając na koniec.

\- No, ruszaj się, Potter, nie mam całego dnia – ponaglił go, gdy przyszła jego kolej.

\- Ale ja… nie mam żadnych słodyczy – wymamrotał Harry.

\- Jak to nie masz żadnych? Smarkacz w twoim wieku musi jakieś mieć!

\- Nie, proszę pana… Zawsze wystarczało mi to, co dostawaliśmy przy posiłkach, a czasem Ron dzielił się ze mną swoimi.

\- Ach, tak? Dobrze więc. Ale pamiętaj… Jeśli kiedykolwiek znajdę coś u ciebie… To pożałujesz.

Snape wyszedł z dormitorium, zarzucając worek na plecy.

III

Do południa wszyscy uczniowie Hogwartu zostali pozbawieni słodyczy. Przy obiedzie profesor McGonagall poinformowała, że szkoła została obłożona zaklęciem zabezpieczającym przed stworzeniem czegokolwiek zawierającego cukier za pomocą magii. Nawet nauczyciele otrzymali zakaz posiadania słodyczy. Pozostawała tylko jedna droga zdobycia czegoś słodkiego – przemyt. Fred i George zaczęli już planować, w jaki sposób rozkręcą nielegalny biznes handlu cukierkami po następnej wizycie w Hogsmeade.

III

Przez następne cztery tygodnie wszyscy zdążyli się już przyzwyczaić do braku słodyczy, choć niektórzy, tak jak Ron, czasem budzili się, krzycząc „Toffi!" lub „Czekolada!" Harry był jednym z lepiej znoszących zakaz, ponieważ mieszkając u Dursleyów czasem miesiącami nie jadł nic słodkiego. Hermiona starała się mężnie pocieszać rozpaczających za cukierkami, prawiąc im kazania na temat zdrowego odżywiania, ale Harry i Ron parę razy złapali ją na rozkojarzonym kreśleniu batoników i ciastek na pergaminie podczas odrabiania lekcji.

Poza pozbawieniem słodyczy, obowiązująca prohibicja niosła ze sobą jeszcze jedną niedogodność. Snape bardzo skrupulatnie wypełniał obowiązki Nauczyciela do Walki z Cukrem. Uczniowie nie znali dnia ani godziny, kiedy wpadał do dormitorium z rewizją. Nie trzeba chyba dodawać, który z domów był kontrolowany najczęściej. Fakt, że nic nie znajdował, zdawał się tylko bardziej go rozwścieczać.

W końcu jednak nadszedł dzień jego triumfu. Jak wielokrotnie do tej pory, niespodziewanie zjawił się w dormitorium Gryfonów z drugiego roku, gdy chłopcy właśnie wrócili po zajęciach. Rewizja przebiegała rutynowo, aż przyszedł etap otwierania teczek z książkami. Na samym wierzchu rzeczy Harry'ego leżała paczka Delicji Pomarańczowych.

Snape wyglądał, jakby właśnie się dowiedział, że wygrał w totolotka.

\- No, i co, Potter? Myślałeś, że jesteś taki sprytny? Wiedziałem, że cię w końcu złapię!

\- Ale… ale to nie moje – Harry w końcu odzyskał mowę.

\- Nie twoje? W takim razie skąd te słodycze wzięły się w twojej torbie?

\- Ktoś musiał mi podrzucić!

\- Och, doprawdy? No, cóż, jeśli masz wrogów, którzy byliby skłonni zrobić coś takiego, przyznasz, że za słabo pilnowałeś swoich rzeczy. Tak czy inaczej, zgłoś się do mnie o siódmej dziś wieczorem – Snape chwycił delicje i wymaszerował z pokoju, zapominając o sprawdzeniu rzeczy pozostałych chłopców.

\- To na pewno Malfoy – powiedział Harry po wyjściu nauczyciela eliksirów. – Mieliśmy dzisiaj lekcje ze Slytherinem.

\- No, któż by inny? – zgodził się Ron. – Ale rzeczywiście, Harry. Musisz lepiej pilnować swoich rzeczy.

\- Łatwo ci mówić – westchnął Harry. Ale nie było wyjścia, musiał coś zrobić, żeby Malfoy nie miał więcej okazji do podrzucania mu kompromitujących dowodów. Postanowił zapytać Hermionę, czy nie zna jakichś czarów chroniących torbę przed otwarciem przez niepowołaną osobę, najlepiej takich, które dodatkowo robią tej osobie coś złego.

Tymczasem nadeszła siódma. Harry już od kilku minut stał pod gabinetem Snape'a, żeby przypadkiem się nie spóźnić i nie dać mu powodu do zwiększenia kary. Ledwo usłyszał z oddali bicie zegara, zapukał do drzwi.

\- Ach, jesteś, Potter – Snape ucieszył się na jego widok jak nigdy. – Siadaj – wskazał mu miejsce przy swoim masywnym biurku. Leżało tam kilka arkuszy pergaminu, pióro i kałamarz. „Czyli klasyczne pisanie linijek" – pomyślał Harry. Kara mogłaby być o wiele mniej przyjemna, ale najwidoczniej Snape był tak uradowany, że wreszcie udało mu się go złapać, że nie chciało mu się wymyślać nic gorszego. Gdy jednak usiadł, zaczął się zastanawiać: „A może każe mi pisać coś okropnego o sobie? Albo o moich rodzicach? Ale przecież gdyby Dumbledore się dowiedział…"

Snape tymczasem złośliwie się uśmiechnął.

\- Myślałem nad twoją karą, Potter. Samo przepisywanie linijek to jedno, a… treść tego, co będziesz pisał, to drugie. Ale wiem, co uczyni tę karę odpowiednio dotkliwą.

Harry siedział z napiętymi wszystkimi mięśniami. „Żeby tylko go nie trzasnąć, jak to powie" – powtarzał w myślach. Ale co takiego powie?

\- Napiszesz mi sto razy „Profesor Snape jest najlepszym nauczycielem na świecie" – powiedział Snape, dumny ze swojego pomysłu. Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach, żeby nie było widać, jak bardzo stara się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

\- Dobrą karę ci wymyśliłem, co nie, Potter? – zapytał Snape, który błędnie zinterpretował jego reakcję.

\- Bardzo – odpowiedział Harry, gdy już opanował rozbawienie. – Mam wrodzoną niechęć do kłamstwa.

\- Ach, tak? – spytał Snape, mniej już zadowolony. – Widzę, że wśród twoich licznych… zalet… znajduje się także odwaga. Ten rodzaj odwagi jednakże łatwo pomylić z głupotą… Może w takim razie dowiedziesz mi, że nie ma żadnych podstaw do popełnienia tego błędu. Napiszesz to dwieście razy. Ja teraz mam coś do zrobienia. Zostawię cię tu. Gdy skończysz, zostaw kartki na stole – i Snape wyszedł, powiewając czarnymi szatami.

Harry został sam, z pergaminem, piórem i mdłym światłem świec. Stwierdził, że się porzyga, jeśli będzie musiał napisać dwieście razy, że Snape jest najlepszym nauczycielem. Rozwiązał problem, pisząc najpierw dwieście razy: „Profesor Snape jest nauczycielem na świecie", zostawiając odstęp w odpowiednim miejscu, a na końcu powstawiał „najlepszym" w lukę. Wreszcie skończył. Wstał i skierował się do wyjścia, ale wtedy właśnie drzwi się otworzyły. Harry zdziwił się, nie widząc za nimi nikogo. Zrobiło się za to okropnie zimno, jakby powstał przeciąg, powiało wręcz mrozem, choć do zimy było jeszcze daleko. Harry poczuł że cały sztywnieje, nie mógł się ruszyć, a dodatkowo czuł, że wszystkie jego myśli i emocje są wysysane, a on nie może nic z tym zrobić. Uczucie narastało, aż w końcu chłopak poczuł na ręce dotyk jakiegoś materiału, po czym stracił przytomność.

III

Ocknął się, czując, jak ktoś niezbyt delikatnie klepie go po policzkach. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył nad sobą twarz Snape'a, co było na pewno ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chciałby w tym momencie oglądać. Wciąż leżał na kamiennej posadzce gabinetu.

\- Potter, co ci jest? – spytał nauczyciel eliksirów. Czy Harry'emu się wydawało, czy w jego głosie był ślad niepokoju?

\- N… nic – odpowiedział, podnosząc się. – Nie wiem, co się stało – uznał za rozsądne nie opowiadać Snape'owi o niewidzialnym wysysaczu uczuć. Ten tymczasem podniósł go na nogi, chwytając za kołnierz szaty.

\- Skoro nic ci nie jest, idź do swojego dormitorium – rozkazał, po czym usiadł przy swoim biurku, nie zwracając uwagi na zapisane kartki. Harry szybko spełnił polecenie.

III

Ron i Hermiona słuchali jego historii z wypiekami na twarzy.

\- To na pewno był Snape! – stwierdził Ron.

\- E, nie wydaje mi się – odpowiedział Harry. – Przecież to on mnie potem ocucił. I nawet wydawał się zmartwiony.

\- Snape – zmartwiony? Chyba raczej zawiedziony, że ciągle żyjesz!

\- Może to nie był Snape, ale w szkole czai się coś niebezpiecznego – powiedziała Hermiona. – Ktoś albo coś uwzięło się na Harry'ego!

\- Może nie tylko na mnie. Po prostu wtedy tam byłem… Może to przypadek?

\- W każdym razie, trzeba to sprawdzić! – zdecydowała Hermiona. – Nie możemy dopuścić, żeby taki wypadek się powtórzył.

\- Jak to zrobimy?

\- Zaczaimy się jutro na zapleczu gabinetu Snape'a…

III

Następnego dnia po zajęciach trójka przyjaciół maszerowała do królestwa nauczyciela eliksirów. Szli okrężną drogą, żeby trudno było się zorientować, dokąd zmierzają. Korytarze były prawie puste, co cieszyło ich ze względu na zaistniałą sytuację. Nagle Hermiona krzyknęła:

\- Patrzcie tam!

Ścianę zdobił napis: „PACZKA DELICJI ZOSTAŁA OTWARTA. STRZEŻCIE SIĘ, WROGOWIE SŁODYCZY."

\- Co to znaczy? – zdziwił się Ron. Hermiona tymczasem podeszła, by przyjrzeć się napisowi z bliska.

\- Czekolada – stwierdziła.

\- Co? – nie zrozumiał Harry. Zaraz jednak wszystko stało się jasne, gdy Hermiona wykrzyknęła:

\- Ron, na litość boską, co ty robisz?

Chłopak zajmował się właśnie zdrapywaniem kawałków napisu ze ściany i zjadaniem ich.

\- No co, miesiąc nie jadłem nic słodkiego!

\- Oszalałeś, nawet nie wiesz, co to za czekolada!

\- Już wiem, gorzka! Ale dobre i to…

\- Nie ma na to czasu! Ten napis i to, co przydarzyło się wczoraj Harry'emu, na pewno mają coś wspólnego! Musimy się pośpieszyć! – Hermiona złapała Rona za rękaw i pociągnęła za sobą. Harry tęsknie pogładził napis, ale oparł się pokusie i pobiegł za przyjaciółmi.

Ostatnią część drogi pokonali ukryci pod peleryną niewidką. Teraz nadeszła najtrudniejsza część planu. Musieli wślizgnąć się do gabinetu. Owszem, nie było ich widać pod peleryną, ale nie mogli tam wejść, nie otwierając drzwi. Nie mogli więc uwierzyć własnemu szczęściu, gdy zastali gabinet otwarty na oścież, a Snape'a w nim nie było.

\- Musimy się pośpieszyć – szepnęła Hermiona. – Na pewno zaraz wróci.

Weszli do środka, a następnie przeszli do niewielkiego pokoiku obok. Pomieszczenie wyglądało jak zwykły składzik. Na półkach stały słoiki z różnymi substancjami, pod sufitem było zawieszonych kilka kociołków. Hermiona jako pierwsza zajęła miejsce przy dziurce od klucza, podczas gdy Harry i Ron rozglądali się dookoła. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Potem nagle Harry poczuł to samo, co poprzedniego dnia, gdy drzwi do gabinetu same się otwarły. Teraz jednak uczucie chłodu i wysysania emocji było o wiele słabsze. Jego przyjaciele też tego doświadczyli.

\- Niczego nie widzę! – szepnęła przejęta Hermiona. – Ale na pewno coś tam weszło! To to samo, co wczoraj, Harry?

\- Tak, czuję to samo, tylko słabiej.

\- Słyszycie? Coś się tam dzieje!

\- Dalej niczego nie widzisz?

\- Jakby coś się otwierało, ale nie widzę tego czegoś z tej perspektywy.

\- A teraz?

\- Nic już nie widzę, ani nie słyszę.

\- Wiesz co, Hermiona? Może powinnaś odsunąć się od tych drzwi. Gdyby to coś nagle tu weszło…

\- Masz rację, Harry. Mam pomysł, co wtedy zrobimy. Czytałam ostatnio o takim bardzo prostym zaklęciu. Trzeba skierować różdżkę na cel i krzyknąć „Stołkołeb!" Wtedy pojawi się stołek, który trzaśnie tę osobę w głowę. Podziała, nawet jeśli to istota niematerialna. Kto pierwszy zauważy, że rusza się klamka, niech natychmiast je rzuci!

Chłopcy skinęli głowami. Przez kilka minut siedzieli, wpatrując się w drzwi, z emocji ledwo oddychając. W końcu zupełnie blisko rozległy się kroki. Ten, kto szedł, zdawał się nie zmierzać do pokoiku, w którym siedzieli, tylko przez chwilę chodził po gabinecie, przesuwając jakieś przedmioty. W końcu jednak drzwi się otworzyły. Harry wykazał się najszybszym refleksem, skierował na nie różdżkę i krzyknął:

\- Stołkołeb!

Za drzwiami ukazał się jednak nie niewidzialny upiór, jak się spodziewali, ale zupełnie widzialny profesor Snape. Ledwo zdążył się zdziwić, że ich zobaczył, nad jego głową pojawił się spory stołek i w ułamku sekundy zdzielił go w potylicę, a potem zniknął. Snape przewrócił oczami i upadł na posadzkę.

\- Zabiliśmy Snape'a! – krzyknęła histerycznie Hermiona.

\- Oszalałaś? – syknął Ron. – Chcesz to jeszcze ogłosić całej szkole?

\- On ciągle żyje – poinformował Harry. – Oddycha.

\- To jeszcze gorzej – stwierdził Ron. – Zabije nas, jak się obudzi! Myślicie, że to był on, wcześniej?

\- Nie, przecież po co by był niewidzialny w swoim gabinecie?

\- No to już koniec – westchnął Ron. – Wszystkich nas wywalą. A nawet jak nie, to wyobrażacie sobie lekcje ze Snape'em po tym, jak przywaliliśmy mu stołkiem w głowę?

\- Może nie będzie tego pamiętał – powiedział Harry, starając się sam w to uwierzyć. – Widział nas tylko przez ułamek sekundy i dokładnie wtedy dostał stołkiem… A nawet jeśli, to tylko ja rzuciłem zaklęcie. Pewnie po prostu jeszcze bardziej się na mnie uweźmie, chociaż nie wiem, czy to w ogóle możliwe…

\- Co teraz zrobimy? – Hermiona pod wpływem szoku utraciła swoją zwykłą decyzyjność.

\- Nie możemy tu zostać – zdecydował Harry. – Tamten stwór może tu wrócić.

\- A co z nim? – Ron wskazał Snape'a nogą.

\- Musimy go wziąć ze sobą.

\- Nie lepiej go po prostu dobić?

Harry i Hermiona jednak chwycili nauczyciela eliksirów za ręce, Ron więc westchnął i złapał go za kostkę. Wywlekli go z gabinetu i pociągnęli korytarzem, aż dotarli do klatki schodowej.

\- W górę czy w dół? – spytał Harry, dysząc.

\- W dół, wyobrażasz sobie targać go do góry? – odparła Hermiona.

Wobec tego zeszli na jeszcze niższe piętro lochów, wlokąc Snape'a po stopniach. Pod koniec Ron poślizgnął się, stając na skraju jego szaty, i przewrócił, ciągnąc za sobą pozostałych. Razem ze Snape'em zjechali po stopniach na sam dół.

\- Teraz to w ogóle nam nie daruje – zauważył Ron. – Po tym ciągnięciu po schodach pewnie jest cały w siniakach.

\- Przecież uratowaliśmy mu tym życie! – sprzeciwiła się Hermiona.

\- Tak, gdyby nie jedna drobna kwestia. Gdybyśmy nie walnęli go tym stołkiem w łeb, w ogóle nie trzeba by go było ratować… Harry, co ci jest?!

Znów to samo uczucie. Lodowaty podmuch i coraz bardziej pogłębiająca się pustka. Było blisko. Bardzo blisko. Harry za wszelką cenę starał się zachować przytomność, ale nie udało się. Padł na podłogę obok Snape'a.

\- Gdzie jest to coś?! – wrzasnął Ron, owładnięty żądzą zemsty.

\- Tam! Coś szeleści!

\- Znam ten dźwięk! To paczka delicji!

Niewidzialny potwór zaczął uciekać, ale nic nie jest w stanie powstrzymać dwojga dzieci, pozbawionych słodyczy przez prawie miesiąc, od dogonienia opakowania delicji. Ron i Hermiona rzucili się na niewidzialnego wroga w celu przygwożdżenia go do ziemi. Nie było to jednak łatwe, ponieważ postać wywierała na nich taki sam negatywny wpływ, jak na Harry'ego, tyle że o mniejszym nasileniu. Wtedy jednak Hermiona przypomniała sobie o zaklęciu. Wycelowała różdżką w pustkę i ostatkiem sił krzyknęła:

\- Stołkołeb!

Znów nagle zmaterializował się stołek, który uderzył w niewidzialnego wroga. Postać przestała się wyrywać. Także całe jej negatywne oddziaływanie zniknęło. Ron wymacał jakiś materiał i szarpnął. Spod niego ukazała się postać w czarnej szacie. To w końcu duch czy człowiek? Razem z Hermioną zdjęli z niego całą płachtę, która okazała się być peleryną niewidką, podobną do tej, którą miał Harry. Twarz stwora była zasłonięta ogromnym kapturem.

\- Już wiem! – zawołał Ron. – To dementor! Strażnik z Azkabanu! Są okropni, tata mi o nich opowiadał. To dlatego tak się czuliśmy, a Harry zemdlał.

Wtedy jego uwagę przykuł błysk z fałdów czarnej szaty.

\- Delicje! – Ron chwycił je i chciał otworzyć.

\- Ron, nie! To dowód!

\- Ale… Przecież pudełko wystarczy… - w końcu jednak się poddał i ze łzami w oczach oddał Hermionie opakowanie wraz z zawartością. – To teraz co robimy?

\- Idziemy po Dumbledore'a. To znaczy, ja idę, ty tu z nimi zostań.

\- Co zrobić, jak któryś się obudzi?

\- Jak Harry, będzie w porządku. Jak dementor, zdziel go znowu stołkiem. Jak Snape… Uciekaj, ile sił w nogach.

Po udzieleniu tych optymistycznych rad Hermiona pobiegła schodami na górę.

III

Ron właśnie kończył relacjonować Harry'emu, który przed chwilą odzyskał przytomność, przebieg walki z dementorem, gdy wróciła Hermiona z Dumbledore'em i Hagridem. Ten ostatni wyglądał, jakby chciał zadać im wszystkim mnóstwo pytań, ale powstrzymał się. Zamiast tego schylił się, jedną ręką podniósł wciąż nieprzytomnego Snape'a i zarzucił go sobie na ramię. Następnie podszedł do dementora i zrobił to samo, po czym poszedł zanieść ich obu do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Dumbledore tymczasem zabrał trójkę uczniów do swojego gabinetu. Tam na zmianę opowiadali, co się dokładnie wydarzyło, uzupełniając skróconą wersję historii, przedstawioną wcześniej przez Hermionę. Gdy skończyli, zapadła cisza.

\- Czy… czy teraz wyrzuci pan nas ze szkoły? – zapytała Hermiona.

\- Czy wyrzucę was ze szkoły? – Dumbledore nie mógł odmówić sobie potrzymania ich w niepewności jeszcze przez chwilę. – No cóż… Przyznam, że udało się wam złamać imponującą ilość zasad, nawet znając już wasze możliwości. Zaatakowanie nauczyciela i dementora… Przy tym blednie poprzedzające to zakradnięcie się do gabinetu profesora Snape'a… Ale nie, nie wyrzucę was ze szkoły. Doprawdy, nie sądzę, żeby ktoś zdrowy na umyśle z premedytacją zaatakował profesora Snape'a stołkiem… Co do dementora – postąpiliście słusznie, jako że nie wiedzieliście, kim jest, i działaliście w obronie własnej i szkoły. Powiem więcej, fakt, że go wyśledziliście, oznacza, że wiedzieliście więcej niż ja…

\- Jak to? – zdziwił się Harry.

\- Widzisz, Harry, Ministerstwo Szkolnictwa przysłało nam szpiega! Bardzo poważnie potraktowali ten zakaz na słodycze… Był nim dementor w pelerynie niewidce. Doprawdy, czego oni nie wymyślą… Dementorzy są jednak znani z dużej skuteczności. To chyba pierwszy przypadek, żeby jeden z nich został pokonany przez dwójkę dwunastolatków i zaklęcie… Jak to było, panno Granger?

\- Stołkołeb – powiedziała Hermiona, czerwieniąc się.

\- Naprawdę, interesujące zaklęcie. Gdzie je znalazłaś?

\- W „Księdze z pozoru głupich, ale przydatnych zaklęć", proszę pana.

\- Zaiste, ten tytuł pasuje wręcz doskonale. Tak więc ministerstwo nauczy się, że byle dementor nie przestraszy naszych uczniów.

\- A co z delicjami? – nie wytrzymał Ron, którego zżerała ciekawość, skąd i dlaczego dementor miał ciastka.

\- Widzicie, był to dowód w jego śledztwie. Niestety, profesor Snape, Nauczyciel do Walki z Cukrem, sam dopuścił się złamania zakazu posiadania słodyczy.

\- Wiedziałem! – wyrwało się Ronowi.

\- Zdaje się, że wasz nauczyciel zgromadził spore zapasy, by w czasach prohibicji zawsze mieć dostęp do odpowiedniej ilości cukru… - kontynuował Dumbledore. – Oczywiście, poniesie poważne konsekwencje dyscyplinarne.

Trójka przyjaciół nie potrafiła powstrzymać szerokich uśmiechów.

\- A… co z nami, profesorze? – zapytała Hermiona. – Na pewno też zostaniemy ukarani…

\- Jak już wspomniałem, za sprawę dementora nie otrzymacie kary, a wręcz przeciwnie, natomiast jeśli chodzi o profesora Snape'a, sądzę, że sprawiedliwie będzie, jeśli to on sam wyznaczy wam kary.

Tym razem twarze wszystkich trojga wyrażały rozpacz.

\- Wolałbym już, gdyby Snape nie ponosił żadnych konsekwencji, ale nas też nie karał! – jęknął Ron.

\- _Profesor_ Snape, panie Weasley – poprawił Dumbledore. – Natomiast ten pogląd… czy go podzielacie, Harry, panno Granger?

Oboje ochoczo pokiwali głowami, z błyskiem nadziei w oczach.

\- W takim razie przedstawię go profesorowi Snape'owi, gdy tylko będzie to możliwe. Jeżeli obieca, że nie będzie wywierał na was żadnych represji, to ja nie udzielę mu kary dyscyplinarnej. Jak dla mnie, wystarczająco ukaraliście go już wy… Jednak, niezależnie od wyniku naszej rozmowy, oczekuję, że pójdziecie go przeprosić, gdy tylko, hm, będzie w stanie przyjmować gości.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona skrzywili się jak na komendę, ale zaraz pokiwali głowami – nie było innego wyjścia. I tak najprawdopodobniej wyszli z tej sytuacji najlepiej, jak się dało.

Widząc, że Dumbledore powiedział już wszystko, co zamierzał, Hermiona spytała:

\- A co z napisem?

\- Chodzi o „Paczka delicji została otwarta?" Cóż, to akurat nie miało nic wspólnego z profesorem Snape'em ani dementorami. Autorzy napisu zostali już złapani.

\- Autorzy?

\- Niestety, są to pańscy bracia, panie Weasley. Fred i George Weasley. Jak się okazało, była to część ich kampanii reklamowej, promującej szmuglowane przez nich do szkoły słodycze, choć zapewne nie zdążyli jeszcze niczego przemycić, jako że następna wizyta do Hogsmeade ma się odbyć dopiero za miesiąc.

Ron westchnął.

\- Zawsze to oni. Jak Snape się za nich weźmie, to…

\- Otóż nie, panie Weasley. Po pierwsze, _profesor_ Snape zostałby i tak zdjęty ze stanowiska Nauczyciela do Walki z Cukrem, nawet, jeśli zgodziłby się na warunki naszej umowy. Po drugie, to stanowisko już nie istnieje. Podczas gdy wasza trójka była zajęta poskramianiem nauczycieli i dementorów za pomocą stołków, ja otrzymałem wiadomość z ministerstwa. W wyniku licznych skarg, zarówno uczniów, jak i rodziców i nauczycieli, minister zgodził się na złagodzenie zakazu. W porównaniu z tym, co było do tej pory, można powiedzieć, że będziecie mogli jeść słodycze dzień i noc. Fred i George natomiast zostaną ukarani tylko za pisanie po ścianach.

\- Hura! – krzyknęli Harry, Ron i Hermiona. Wiadomość, że słodyczowa prohibicja została zniesiona, była tak wspaniała, że nawet perspektywa przepraszania Snape'a za walnięcie go stołkiem w głowę nie wydawała się już taka straszna.

\- Możecie już iść. Jeśli się pośpieszycie, zdążycie na oficjalne ogłaszanie zniesienia zakazu – myślę, że będzie na co patrzeć!

Trójka przyjaciół pożegnała się z Dumbledore'em i czym prędzej pobiegli do wspólnego pokoju Gryffindoru.


End file.
